


Las vegas

by Nekomata95



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95
Summary: Cuando todos están cansados por el patrullaje, es difícil mantener la compostura y más aún evitar que algo se escape de los labios.





	Las vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Las vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605928) by [Nekomata95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95)



Las largas horas de vigilancia nocturna en Gotham son capaces de desgastar al más entrenado de los héroes; así, aunque todos en la mesa sean expertos en ocultarlo, cada uno de los allí sentados demuestran su cansancio a su manera: Bruce ya iba por su tercera taza de café sin azúcar, Dick parecía no encontrar sabor en los huevos revueltos frente a él, Tim intentaba recargar energías llenando su estómago hasta el tope, Damian por su parte no se veía diferente pero sus cejas se juntaban de una manera más notoria que de costumbre y eso era decir mucho. El único ahí que no parecía realmente acabado era Jason, pero el hecho de que hubiera aceptado pasar la noche en la mansión en vez de regresar a su quién-sabe-dónde hogar decía mucho.  
En el momento en que Damian dejó caer el salero ruidosamente sobre su plato todos dieron un respingo, llevando sus manos donde por costumbre, y cuando están vestidos correctamente, tendrían sus armas. Dick fue el primero en soltar un risa.  
-Muy bien. Creo que todos deberíamos tomarnos el día antes que alguien lance un plato como si fuera un boomerang.  
Bruce se frotó los ojos pensando seriamente en cancelar las reuniones de la mañana. Damian chasqueo la lengua mientras recogía el desastre de su plato, con un tono bajo y molesto habló.  
-No es posible, tengo un encuentro de entrenamiento programado con Jon.  
El jugo de naranja que Tim estaba bebiendo en ese momento fue a parar en la cara de Jason, quien se veía tan sorprendido que no hizo más que dirigirle al menor una mirada rencorosa. La taza de Bruce quedó a mitad de viaje a sus labios ¿Damián había llamado a alguien por su nombre?  
-Uh, Dami ¿Con quien tienes entrenamiento?  
Preguntó Dick, como si sus oídos lo hubieran traicionado, tenía que ser eso.  
-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Grayson. Avise de esta sesión días antes para que ninguno de ustedes se atreviera a ocupar mi tiempo.  
Los hermanos mayores se miraron entre ellos y luego a Bruce. El hombre ya estaba al tanto de todo pero no esperaba que todo el asunto se manifestara tan… naturalmente.  
-Creo que lo que el joven Richard intenta hacerle entender, joven Damian, es que se ha referido a su amigo...de manera diferente.  
\- ¿De qué….? ¡Ah!  
De repente, el rostro de Damián se tornó de un color parecido al de su traje de Robin.  
\- ¡JA! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Paga!  
De un salto Jason extendió su mano hacia Dick, buscando el premio de la apuesta ganada.  
-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tu apostaste que lo haría en un año! ¡Yo gané!  
-¡¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?!  
Exigió saber el menor de todos. Tim volvió su atención a la comida, tratando de no verse involucrado en aquello.  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Sabemos que el hijo de superman te tiene loco desde hace meses!  
Dijo Jason volviendo a su silla, su voz casi rozando la risa. Bruce se mantenía impávido, aun así había algo de asombro en su mirada.  
-¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces yo tambien podria hacer apuestas de tu relación con Harper.  
Esta vez fue el turno de Bruce de casi escupir su bebida. Dick miró a Jason antes de estallar en risas.  
-¿Qué sabes tú, enano?  
-No hay que ser un genio para deducir tu relación con Arsenal durante las batallas.  
Por un momento parecía que Jason saltaría al cuello de Damian. Un profundo carraspeo hizo que las risas y los gritos se apagasen. bruce había dejado su taza a un lado y ahora tenía ese rostro de “necesito decirles algo y quiero que se queden callados”.  
-Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer cada uno de ustedes con sus relaciones interpersonales es un asunto personal y respetable, mientras no interfiera con sus obligaciones y no ponga a nadie en peligro...supongo que no hay motivos para generar conflicto.  
Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayordomo presente, todos volvieron a sus desayunos con una creciente incomodidad entre los jóvenes. Dick revolvió un poco sus huevos antes de atreverse a hablar.  
-Bueno, si estamos sacando a la luz este tipo de cosas… Wally y yo…  
-Ya sabemos.  
interrumpieron todos, incluido Alfred.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-No eres tan sutil como piensas, Grayson.  
-Realmente, joven Richard. el amo Bruce y yo ya lo sabíamos desde que tenía quince años.  
Dick prácticamente no sabía donde meterse. Las risas y las amenazas volvieron a volar de un extremo de la mesa a otro. Bruce suspiró, ahora sentía que de verdad quería cancelar las reuniones de la mañana. Su mirada se topó con la de Tim, quien no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Sospechoso. El chico bajó la mirada acomodando el cuello de su camisa.  
-Tim ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?  
Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Incluso Damian y Jason se detuvieron a mitad de lo que parecía el inicio de una pelea sobre la mesa.  
-Yo...pensaba decirlo pronto y de una mejor manera, pero… ¿Recuerdas esa misión en las Vegas junto a Connor el mes pasado?  
Con una mano temblorosa, Tim haló de un collar de debajo de su camisa que sostenía un anillo plateado con dos iniciales grabadas en el interior.  
-¡No puede ser!  
Exclamó Dick antes de, literalmente, rodar por el piso riendo. Sin poderlo evitar Jason se unió a la risa después de ver el descompuesto rostro de Bruce.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que en la Vegas yo podría...?  
-DAMIAN, NO.  
Gritó Bruce levantándose de su asiento. Tim se arrojó al primer instinto que recorrió su cuerpo y salió casi corriendo de la habitación perseguido por Damian.  
\- ¡Drake! ¡Exijo que me expliques el procedimiento!  
A su vez, Dick persiguió a Jason tratando de cobrar su dinero ganado en la apuesta. Así se quedó Bruce, completamente solo en el comedor y con una ligera migraña llegando a su cabeza.  
-Alfred. Cancela mis reuniones del día...

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, debo decir que hace mucho no escribía una fanfic, este nacio de la irrefenable necesidad de sacar la idea de mi cabeza :D y luego de una LARGA conversacion con una amiga acerca de la Bat family.....aparentemente ninguna de las dos tiene salvación. espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
